O Retrato na Parede
by Claudia Gadelha
Summary: Severus Snape faz 50 anos em 2010 e nada melhor do que uma fic para comemorar. Obs.: Continuação da fic "Primavera em Flor"


**O Retrato na Parede**

Neville Longbottom entrou na sala do diretor de Hogwarts na noite daquele sábado frio de início de janeiro e acomodou-se na cadeira que lhe cabia. Ele havia sido nomeado diretor interino da escola no final do ano anterior pois Minerva McGonagall e Filius Flitwick se ausentaram a fim de passar três semanas a passeio na casa de alguns amigos na Itália. Neville ainda tentava se acostumar com o fato de ter sobre seus ombros tamanha responsabilidade.

Olhou fixamente para a pilha de pergaminhos que se encontrava sobre a mesa de carvalho à sua frente e suspirou desconsolado. A hora do jantar já passara e ele não estava com a mínima vontade de mergulhar naquela papelada confusa e enfadonha. Resolveu então deixar para o dia seguinte o que poderia e deveria fazer ainda naquela noite.

Seus olhos se desviaram da pilha, voltando-se para os retratos dos antigos diretores de Hogwarts à sua volta. Foi então que Neville fixou o olhar no retrato do diretor mais controverso que Hogwarts já tivera e leu a inscrição que ficava logo abaixo da moldura: Severus Snape – nascido a 09/01/1960 e falecido em 02/05/1998. – Nossa! – pensou após fazer as contas – O professor Snape completaria 50 anos hoje se ainda estivesse vivo!

Seus pensamentos voltaram-se imediatamente para lembranças de fatos ocorridos há muitos anos. Neville recordava-se bem de como, quando ainda era aluno do colégio, se sentia aterrorizado diante mera menção do nome de Severus Snape. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha dorsal e ele voltou a olhar para o retrato. O ex-diretor não se encontrava lá.

Na verdade, o retrato de Snape sempre agira de modo estranho. Primeiro, simplesmente não aparecera na parede logo após a morte de Severus (como seria esperado, ainda mais tendo ele morrido como um herói) e depois, quando, a pedido de Harry Potter, fora colocado no lugar que era seu por fato e por direito, a figura sombria do ex-diretor simplesmente se negava a aparecer na moldura que lhe era destinada. E, quando aparecia, ficava estática, parada, com os olhos fixos na cadeira do diretor, como um fantasma lúgubre a espreitar todas as ações e pensamentos de qualquer um que viesse a ocupar o cargo que antes fora seu.

Em seu pouco tempo com diretor interino, Neville várias vezes se assustara quando, sem mais nem para que, olhava para o retrato de Snape e percebia aqueles olhos negros a fitá-lo com insistência. – Talvez seja essa a maneira de ele protestar contra todos os que lhe foram injustos – pensou Longbottom, voltando-se novamente para a pilha de papéis. – Como será que Snape aguentou tamanha pressão? – refletiu ele. – Acho que eu não daria conta do recado. Ter que agradar aos Comensais da Morte, ludibriando-os sem que se dessem conta disso, proteger a vida de Harry Potter a todo custo, cuidar da segurança e bem-estar dos alunos do colégio e ainda por cima enganar o grande Lorde Voldermort o tempo todo! Deve ter sido uma tarefa hercúlea – disse Neville para sim mesmo em voz alta.

– Certamente não é tarefa para qualquer um – respondeu o retrato de Albus Dumbledore.

Longbottom virou seus olhos para a fotografia do outro ex-diretor de Hogwarts e sorriu.

– Ah, caro Neville, pouquíssimos compreenderam a grandeza de caráter e a coragem do professor Snape. – disse Dumbledore.

– É que todos pensávamos que ele fosse um traidor. Até eu, que nunca gostei de rótulos, acabei achando confortável o fato de que odiá-lo era absolutamente normal.

– Sim, muitas vezes nos acostumamos com coisas horríveis e acabamos por achá-las justificáveis e até mesmo nos regozijamos ao fazê-las.

Neville balançou a cabeça, em sinal de corcordância. – O senhor sabia que o professor Snape faria 50 anos hoje se estivesse vivo?

– Certamente, sempre me lembro de seu aniversário.

– Só não entendo o motivo de o retrato dele se recusar a agir da mesma maneira que os dos outros diretores.

– Neville, Severus Snape sempre foi um homem de personalidade forte. Talvez seu retrato apenas esteja refletindo isso.

– Mas nós tivemos alguns diretores de caráter irrascível no passado, contudo todos os retratos deles se comportam de maneira normal.

– Fineas Nigellus, por exemplo? – sugeriu Dumbledore, sorrindo daquela maneira bonachona da qual Neville se lembrava tão bem.

– Sim, Fineas é um bom exemplo. – Respondeu Longbottom, dessa vez virando-se na direção em que o retrato de Nigellus se encontrava e verificando que a figura do mesmo dormia a sono solto.

– Bom, então talvez haja outra explicação para esse comportamento nada peculiar do retrato de nosso estimado Severus. – continuou Dumbledore.

– O senhor consegue ver um motivo para isso? Não consigo atinar com nada que explique esse tipo de atitude.

– Quem sabe o lugar em que o retrato foi posicionado não agrade a seu dono? Ou quem sabe ele não tenha querido ter sua imagem pendurada em uma parede? Ou quem sabe ele não esteja tão morto assim ...

Longbottom olhou fixamente para a face sorridente do velho ex-diretor e também sorriu. O humor peculiar de Dumbledore ainda era uma lenda em Hogwarts. – Infelizmente a última opção não é plausível e nem possível. – ele retrucou – Nós achamos o corpo do professor Snape na Casa dos Gritos e o sepultamos aqui nos terrenos de Hogwarts com honras de herói. Portanto, além de morto, Severus Snape também está muito bem enterrado.

– Ah, caríssimo Neville, nunca se sabe. Um de meus autores teatrais preferidos, um trouxa se me permite dizer, uma vez escreveu em uma de suas peças que "há muito mais coisas entre o céu e a Terra do que possa imaginar a nossa vã filosofia". – Dumbledore disse isso e deu um risinho matreiro.

Longbottom olhou para o retrato de Severus Snape e ficou conjecturando por um tempo. – Não, essa idéia é simplesmente absurda. – pensou. – O professor Snape está morto. – falou para si, dando o assunto por encerrado.

– Bom, professor Dumbledore, foi um prazer falar com o senhor, mas preciso voltar ao trabalho. – Disse Neville, dirigindo seus olhos para os pergaminhos que aguardavam sua análise e aprovação e finalmente decidindo que não podia mais fugir deles. Balançou então a cabeça para afastar dela as idéias que o estavam desviando de seus afazeres e mergulhou na papelada fastidiosa que o aguardava.

De seu lugar, o retrato de Dumbledore olhava para aquele que havia sido ex-aluno de Hogwarts e sorria. – Ah, meu dileto Neville ... se você soubesse ... se você tivesse uma vaga idéia da verdade ... – murmurou. Seus olhinhos azuis, sempre escondidos pelos óculos meia-lua, eternamente encarapitados em seu nariz torto e quebrado, volveram-se para o retrato do antigo Mestre de Poções. A figura sombria de Severus Snape agora aparecia na moldura. Seus olhos negros olhando com seriedade assustadora para Neville Longbottom que, nesse momento, absorto em seu trabalho, não se apercebia de sua presença.

O retrato de Albus Dumbledore deu uma piscadela marota em direção ao retrato de Snape e falou baixinho de maneira que ninguém pudesse ouvi-lo: – Feliz aniversário meu fiel e corajoso amigo. Muitas felicidades e muitos anos de vida!


End file.
